


Hidden Truths

by JSM



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 08:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13737138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JSM/pseuds/JSM
Summary: The truth. What is the truth? Is it something we tell others? Is it something we tell ourselves?





	Hidden Truths

**Author's Note:**

> This piece was posted on FFN under my account.

Betty Cooper: the ‘All American Girl’, the ‘Girl Next Door’... the perfect daughter. Ugh, she hated that term.

To Archie Andrews, Betty was his best friend, the girl across the street… the one who got away. Who was he kidding, that was all his fault; something he’s had to come to terms with.

It took a few weeks, or maybe it was months, neither of the teens were quite sure; time was moving at a different pace. The new girl, Veronica Lodge, quickly became best friends with their small circle of friends. No one seemed to bat an eye at this, at least no one who was part of this clique of friends.

Betty was sitting at the table near the tree, her lunch on the tray in front of her, her thoughts somewhere else. “Betty?” No answer. Someone else tried, “Betty? Is everything okay?”

“I think she blinked.” Kevin commented as he adjusted his jacket around his shoulders against the slight chill in the air. They would be moving into the cafeteria to eat soon, by next week at the latest.

Veronica stood in front of her bestie. “Hey B, your lunch is getting cold.” The raven haired girl looked around at the rest of the group, her eyes came to rest on Jughead, “Maybe we should go inside.”

Betty blinked again, this time she took in her surroundings and startled when she saw everyone; then forced that famous Betty Cooper smile. “Hey, what’s everyone looking at?”

Jughead, ever the cautious one, “You were a bit spaced out for… well, I don’t know how long, but since before we arrived.” Veronica shot him a look and a frown to match, then perked up and smiled at Betty. “Anything you want to share B?”

Betty shook her head as she offered a shy smile to her friends and adjusted her ponytail. “I’m fine. Everything’s fine.” She glanced around the school yard and stood up. “I’ve got something I need to do.”

Betty took all of ten paces when Archie placed a hand on her shoulder. “It’s lunch time, where do you need to be?” She looked up, into his face, the face of a friend. “I’ve got some homework I need to finish.” Her voice was worried; she then turned and hurried away.

Archie stood still for a moment as he watched his friend rush into the school. “There’s something she’s not telling us.” He announced. Kevin nodded, and without missing a beat, “You think?”

“Why won’t she let us help her?” Archie inquired aloud, mostly to himself, as he returned to his seat. Jughead shook his head as he muttered, “Maybe she needs to figure some things out for herself.”

* * *

 

Betty slung her bag over her shoulder and started toward the doors to the school. She didn’t want to go home, but she had no true choice. A familiar presence fell into step with her. “Do you mind if I walk with you?”

Betty didn’t look at him, “I guess.” She never saw him roll his eyes.

They walked down the street and Betty slowed her pace. “I don’t know how much longer I can do this Jug.”

Jughead, for his part, thought out his answer. He learned that sometimes the first thing that came to mind wasn’t always the best thing to say. “You’re a strong person Betty. You know that.” He forced a humourless ‘Heh’. “With everything that’s happened recently, with everything that…” He trailed off, not wanting to upset her any further than she obvious was.

Betty turned to look at him. “Why Jug? Why is everything so messed up? Why is my life so messed up?” Why am I able to speak more freely with you than anyone, _including myself_?

He offered her an easy smile, they got along so well together; unless they were arguing. “Does Archie know? Does Veronica?” Betty forced a laugh, “Of course not. I don’t need to be interrogated by either of them.” Jug nodded knowingly. “Yeah, I get it.”

The pair walked another half block before stopping again. “I don’t want to go home Jug, not yet.” She turned to face him, her eyes searching his. He slipped his hand into hers. “You don’t have to.”


End file.
